Duke of Crimson Flame
Duke of Crimson Flame was a Surging Indulger from the Fifth True World.Ch. 785 Appearance Duke of Crimson Flame was incredibly tall and well built. He was nearly twenty feet tall. There was no hair on his head, only the totem of a ferocious beast that had the body of a snake and six pairs of wings growing on it. It was carved onto the top of his head like a brand. Background In the past, many races of the Fifth True World fought against the four Great True Worlds. Duke of Crimson Flame served as the general of the seventh army in the fifth True World stationed in the eighth southeast region of the galaxy.Ch. 889 Before the war ended, he was sealed by the four Great True Worlds on Crimson Flame Planet with Bolt of Soul and Flesh of the six Dao Bolts. Ch. 767 Duke of Crimson Flame was an ally of Abyss Builders.Ch. 779 History Book 4 When the bald crane opened the seal of Crimson Python Phoenixes, a faint ripple had spread out. Once it travelled, one of the endless white threads in the core of the Crimson Flame Planet, snapped with a bang. It created a tiny gap in the perfect Rune, which was sealing within purplish black magma a skeleton with a black sword pierced deep into the top of its skull and three other swords that had pierced other parts of its body. That caused a wisp of dark light to appear in the skeleton's eyes.Ch. 755 After Su Ming and the bald crane opened all seals on Crimson Flame Planet, the white threads became weaker and Duke of Crimson Flame was coming back to life. His flesh and blood was being restored.Ch. 768 When Su Ming and Tian Lin were facing True Guard Jing Nan Zi, Duke of Crimson Flame sent Su Ming a message that he is willing to comply to the fifth Abyss Pact. He wanted Su Ming to resurrect the millions of his people who died in battle, leaving behind their Abyss Soul Flags. Tian Lin felt hopeless before Jing Nan Zi and he self-destructed. Su Ming landed beside Duke of Crimson Flame.Ch. 781 Duke of Crimson Flame sent some power for Su Ming to absorb. When the bald crane and Duke of Crimson Flame's gazes met, they felt familiarity.Ch. 782 Jing Nan Zi turned grave, when he noticed that half of the red short sword on the Duke of Crimson Flame's skull had been forced out. He quickly activated subsidiary seal. When Duke of Crimson Flame was getting weaker, the bald crane came out of magma. It pulled out the short red sword from the Duke of Crimson Flame's skeleton, which stunned everyone.Ch. 783 Jing Nan Zi was terrified. He didn't want to believe, but he decided to test Duke of Crimson Flame's power. Duke of Crimson Flame pointed his finger to use the Ultimate Secret Art among the Surging Indulgers. Jing Nan Zi's clone and Long Li were disintegrated. Duke of Crimson Flame crushed the black hole to create an explosion, which made nine bleeding holes between the center of Jing Nan Zi's brows to his heart.Ch. 784 Duke of Crimson Flame wanted to make a deal with Su Ming. In exchange of his physical power and a protection, Su Ming was suppose to promise, that once he created his own Abyssal World, he would retrieve the Abyss Soul Flags that belong to Surging Indulgers and resurrect the millions of my people who died during the war. Duke of Crimson Flame warped the core of Crimson Flame Planet outside to escape from incoming True Guards.Ch. 785 A hundreds years went by. Duke of Crimson Flame explained to Su Ming who a Lord of a World Plane is, about Abyss Builders and about some methods of cultivation.Ch. 786 He tought him Art of Swallowing Hollow Shadows Whole. When Su Ming was looking for storage bags of others, he couldn't find them. He quickly figured that the bald crane took them. He forced it to give back Long Li's World Stone, Jing Nan Zi's Enchanted Treasure and his World Stone, and Tian Lin's Growth Armor.Ch. 787 When travelling on a solitary meteor for another seven years, Su Ming, the bald crane and Duke of Crimson Flame ran into flying ship with cultivators on it. Three cultivators on the ship had Blood Identification Pearl, which flashed detecting Su Ming being wanted by True Guards.Ch. 788 Two Heaven Cultivation Realm cultivators attacked, but they were quickly killed by the poisonous wasp. Shin Tai wanted to call it a misunderstanding, but Su Ming didn't let him go. When Shin Tai used the power of World Planes, Su Ming used the Art of Swallowing Hollow Shadows Whole to devour his memory, flesh and the power of World Planes.Ch. 789 Duke of Crimson Flame figured out the workings of Blood Identification Pearls and they ran away deeper into the Barren Lands of Divine Essence.Ch. 790 Duke of Crimson Flame sensed that many powerful cultivators are chasing after them. They decided to go to the nearest planet. After arriving at Heavenly Treasure Planet, Su Ming fought against local cultivators alone.Ch. 792 Duke of Crimson Flame helped Su Ming a bit when he was facing two World Paragons.Ch. 794 Then hundreds more cultivators arrived tothat planet. Thirty-seven World Paragons among them. Duke of Crimson Flame warned Su Ming about one of them, who was in the middle stage of World Plane Realm. Su Ming's presence was covered from Blood Identification Pearls by Duke of Crimson Flame's divine sense and he began the killing.Ch. 795 About ninety Heaven Cultivation Realm cultivators and several World Paragons were slaughtered. Then around five hundred more cultivators arrived. Among them about forty odd people in the initial stage of World Plane Realm. After Su Ming spread fear with close to two hundred heads of cultivators by throwing them into air for others to see.Ch. 796 Duke of Crimson Flame's power was ending, when forces from the four Great True Worlds arrived.Ch. 797 Nine True Guards in the middle stage of World Plane Realm descended nine gigantic ancient bronze swords onto the planet and ordered others to stand down. As they charged at Su Ming, he used Earthen Script to attack an old True Guard in the middle stage of World Plane Realm.Ch. 798 The old True Guard was injured and Su Ming ran away to the relocation hole in the center of Star Shattering Wind Ocean. When he disappeared, Duke of Crimson Flame exploded the Kalpa Essence from dead prisoner in this planet, killing one True Guard. After nine gigantic ancient bronze swords shot waves of sword aura, Heavenly Treasure Planet collapsed.Ch. 799 Su Ming was wondering how True Guards are able to find him time after time. He came to conclusion it must be some Rune that monitors the galaxy. He asked the bald crane to break it. The bald crane was about to refuse, but Su Ming threw two storage bags with crystals. The bald crane changed its mind and gave its best.Ch. 801 Duke of Crimson Flame was astounded about bald crane's avarice. He suspected its identity of legendary being, but was staying quiet. The bald crane wanted trick Su Ming for more crystals, but he didn't fall for that.Ch. 802 In the end, the bald crane was feeling extremely prideful when it took control over the Rune. Duke of Crimson Flame was amazed by its abilities.Ch. 803 After True General Huo Zhu gave permission to shut down the Great Divinity Incarceration Rune, more cultivators were able to find them. Su Ming killed a cultivator from Zhao Family.Ch. 807 Some time later, Zhao Tian Gang at the peak of the middle stage of World Plane Realm attacked them. Duke of Crimson Flame was urging Su Ming to ran away, because that was too strong opponent, but Su Ming wanted to try to fight him. Duke of Crimson Flame was impressed by Su Ming's determination. The young Abyss Builder used three Barren Arts of Heaven, Earth, and Man and Earthen Script, but it had no effect on the Progenitor of Zhao family. After seeing the diffrence in power, Su Ming told the Duke to shift from there.Ch. 808 Su Ming wanted make lives of True Guards and everyone who was after him a living hell. He visited over thirteen cultivation planets and was freeing sealed ferocious beasts and cultivators of alien races. The bald crane was very cooperative, because of its hatred towards the four Great True Worlds for closing down the Divinity Incarceration Rune. That displeased authorities from the four Great True Worlds. All the True Guards from True Sacred Yin World were ordered to attack. They were joined by two World Elders in Lunar Kalpa Realm. The bounty increased by a Kalpa Treasure with the presence of Solar Kalpa Realm.Ch. 809 When Su Ming wanted to hide at some planet, the Eye of Solar Kalpa suddenly appeared. Duke of Crimson Flame wanted to sacrifice himself, but Su Ming told him to shift to the foreign land.Ch. 811 Dao Ren arrived at the cultivation planet, where Su Ming tried to hide, with many cultivators on hundreds of ancient swords. Right before War Radix Celestial Body appeared, Duke of Crimson Flame shifted them to the foreign land in Western Ring Nebula. Duke of Crimson Flame used up all his strength during that shift and fell into deep slumber.Ch. 812 After Su Ming's Surging Indulger Clone left Western Ring Nebula's foreign land after 1000 years, he was sensed by Verdant Flames given to Kong Huan by Vice General Wu Li Zi. Kong Huan was stationed to keep a lookout over the foreign land.Ch. 843 As Su Ming defeated Kong Huan, he got a green feather from two green wisps of Verdant Flames. That green feather had the bald crane's presence. Su Ming woke up Duke of Crimson Flame to ask him about origins of the bald crane.Ch. 844 Duke of Crimson Flame told Su Ming a legend from the fifth True World about a despicable crane named Hei Mo that commited all sorts of crimes. Su Ming had no trouble believing that was about the bald crane.Ch. 845 He decided to go after person who gave Kong Huan that green feather. Crush her schemes, and take back what belonged to the bald crane. Su Ming called his Ecang Clone and Duke of Crimson Flame was astonished when he saw his power. Grand respect arose within the Duke. He started to treat Su Ming as his Young Master and a new hope for the fifth True World. They headed to the main camp of the forces of the four Great True Worlds.Ch. 846 After an escape from a Master of Fate, Lives, and Death and return to Western Ring Nebula's foreign land, Su Ming helped the bald crane to recover. Then they set out towards Black Ink Planet, where the bald crane's physical body was to be.Ch. 852 But before leaving Western Ring Nebula, Su Ming, Duke of Crimson Flame and the bald crane returned to Crimson Flame Planet. The bald crane visited places, where he stashed crystals. Duke of Crimson Flame went to the place where he was sealed. And Su Ming went to go see Yue Hong Bang.Ch. 853 After Su Ming sealed everyone's memories about him, they left the planet. The bald crane was agonizing about lost nine crystals. The Divinity Incarceration Rune was restored by forces of the four Great True Worlds and the bald crane could fuse with it again. After five years of travel, they encountered an Abyss Dragon with familiar presence.Ch. 856 After saving Xiao Huang, they used Relocation Rune with Yu Chen Hai to arrive at Black Ink Planet. Duke of Crimson Flame was accompanying Su Ming there and keeping a lookout around them.Ch. 862 After resolving a matter with the Three Gates of Heavenly Dao, Su Ming was studying the map of Black Ink Planet and a portion of Divine Essence Star Ocean and contemplating about Peace Arrives When the Elephant is Here. Yu Rou acted as a maidservant for him. The bald crane was moaning about crystals, which Su Ming used to refine jade slips with a map. Next to Yu Rou was Xiao Huang in form of a big yellow dog. It was glaring at her, because she was as pretty as its Young Lady Yu Xuan and she was too close to Su Ming. There was also present Yu Chen Hai, who stumbled upon description of Lie Shan Family. Yu Chen Hai wanted to look at the other family's auctions, before his own was suppose to happen. Su Ming decided to go with him with intention to visit Lie Shan Family.Ch. 880 Lie Shan Kang Jiu, who was one of the managers of the auction hall, greeted them. Su Ming recognized him as a Berserker with just a glance. Kang Jiu couldn't help, but be filled with awe and veneration towards Su Ming and he felt like he could not refuse him. After they settled in a room, they watched the auction.Ch. 882 There was a statue of the God of Berserkers put up on an auction by Elder Feng. Yu Rou started bidding it for her Young Master. Tai Ci Yong was bidding against her. After offering 20 millions, Tai Ci Yong conceded, but he sent two of his guards for Yu Rou and crystals.Ch. 883 Yu Rou easily subdued them, but a guest of Tai Ci Family, Yun Long Hu stepped in. Then Duke of Crimson Flame killed two guards as Su Ming ordered. Tai Ci Yong came out with three puppets and threatened Yu Family. Su Ming ordered to kill them. Then he also came out and asked to see Lie Shan Xiu.Ch. 884 Yun Long Hu and Tai Ci Yong started to run away. They were shouting to Lie Shan Family to appear and resolve this matter. Then members of Lie Shan Family finally appeared. Tai Ci Yong and Yun Long Hu were relieved. As the young man was already thinking about revenge on Yu Family, they found out, that the auction hall was sealed. All the members of Lie Shan Family just stood in place. Elder Feng appeared and a suffocating pressure spreaded. Su Ming greeted Feng Lai as the Master who taught him his craft.Ch. 886 Yun Long Hu quickly tried to call it a misunderstanding, but Elder Feng shut him up. Then Su Ming and Feng Lai exchanged their techniques, like Sun Genesis, Lunar Burial and Wind Separation. Elder Feng was pleased and introduced himself as the Wind Berserker.Ch. 887 After Tai Ci Yong was killed, Tai Ci Family declared a war on Lie Shan Family.Ch. 888 Elder Feng recognized Duke of Crimson Flame as the general of the seventh army in the Fifth True World. Many cultivators from Great Kindness Palaces started killing each other. Even Progenitors and a secret force of Tai Ci Family had internal strife.Ch. 890 In meantime, Elder Feng told Su Ming how the First God of Berserkers had to leave Berserkers, because of ancient will from Yin Death Region. How he longed for his home and his people.Ch. 891 And how they were waiting for him, new God of Berserkers, for whom Black Ink Planet was prepared. When a Master of Fate, Lives, and Death, Tai Ci Shan descended. Elder Feng came out to meet him and explained how all his live, he was poisoned and everything about him was planned by the First God of Berserkers. He was another Berserker Seed.Ch. 892 After that, Elder Feng led Su Ming to the place, where Lie Shan Xiu was seen last time. His soul was absent, but his body was there standing and turned into a stone. Su Ming stood in the same way. Elder Yu and many other Berserkers joined them.Ch. 893 Yu Rou and Duke Of Crimson Flame were staying there with him. The bald crane and Xiao Huang took off somewhere. After three years of centemplation, Su Ming discovered Lie Shan Xiu's call for help from Divine Essence Star Ocean.Ch. 894 Month later, Black Ink Auction was happening. Su Ming chose Dao Kong as his Cultivation Clone, whom he successfully possessed.Ch. 905 Next, he decided to go to Divine Essence Star Ocean to look for Lie Shan Xiu. To do that, he chose to go as his Cultivation Clone, using Dao Kong's identity. Before leaving Black Ink Planet, Su Ming fused his Surging Indulger Clone with Cultivation Clone, Duke of Crimson Flame was fused into his right arm as a totem, and they picked up the bald crane and Xiao Huang, who were trying to sell alleged dirty secrets of powerful families or cultivators from Black Ink Planet.Ch. 906 With Dao Kong's identity, Su Ming boarded his galactic warship and accompanied by nine Frail Darknesses, a catwoman, three thousand fearless cultivators and Xu Hui headed towards Divine Essence Star Ocean.Ch. 907 Later, Duke of Crimson Flame spend most time as a tattoo on Su Ming's arm. Powers Duke of Crimson Flame was at Lunar Kalpa Realm. Indulgence is the Ultimate Secret Art among the Surging Indulgers. It uses pure physical power to break open a black hole to devour all aura and matter around it. Art of Swallowing Hollow Shadows Whole is Surging Indulgers unparalleled Art for refining physical bodies. User is able to devour all manner of people and objects that possess the power of World Planes. Quotes "Fellow ally from the sacred Abyss Builders, do you remember the fifth Abyss Pact..? I am the Duke of Crimson Flame of the Surging Indulgers. I am willing to comply to the fifth Abyss Pact… I just hope that you will resurrect the millions of my people who died in battle, leaving behind their Abyss Soul Flags." "What is cultivation? Cultivation is killing, seizing, snatching. If you can kill, if you can seize before others, if you can snatch what originally did not belong to you, then you will be able to head to the peak. If you can continue on with your path, then you will naturally be the peak." "I do not deserve to be referred to as senior. I had approached you with the intention of using you previously, please forgive me. Young master, from now on, I will use all my strength to help you restore the glory of the fifth True World!" Reference List Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Fifth True World